Vise Versa#1
by Liaka
Summary: Matt and Mimi are very happy together. Tai on the other hand wants to be Mimi's man. Will he get his wish? Yes! But there is a twist to it. Mimi doesn't know it is Tai. She thinks it is Matt. Confused??? Read what I got! Please R&R!!


The Old Swith  
  
A/N: Hi! Yet I have started another fic series. This one was abandoned for a long time. I have decided to turn it into a chapter series. I all of a sudden got many ideas for it. I have so many stories I want to write but I need to get my other ones done first. I hope you like this! Please R&R!  
  
"Finally, school is out for the summer!!" Mimi complained as she walked through the door and plopped on the couch. Mimi, a typical girl with the typical pleasures of life. Mimi is a 15 year old and loves going out. Not with just her friends but with Yamato Ishida. Or as we know him Matt. A 16 year old with the looks, the brains, and everything else.   
  
"Hey sugar dumpling!" Mimi turned around startled and there she saw Matt standing in a corner where he was hiding.   
  
"Don't EVER do that again Matt!!" Mimi yelled as she was still calming down. She did just have a long day at school.  
  
"Sorry! I just wanted to surprise you!" He said as he got closer and rapped his arms around her. To Mimi, that is what she loved about him. He could be so romantic. He was always the right warmth.   
  
"All right, I forgive you.... Bye the way, how did you get in before I got home?" She questioned as Matt was still holding her.  
  
"Oh, I have my ways..." He said as he held up a key.   
  
"How did you get that!!" Mimi complained as she backed away from Matt.  
  
"I'm JUST KIDDING!! Your dad is here and he let me in. He let my use the key to trick you! Did it work?" Matt chuckled when he saw Mimi lighten up.   
  
"Yes it did!! Don't EVER do that again!!" she said  
  
"Fine...." Matt said   
  
As Mimi was putting away her pink backpack she remembered the promise she made Sora and Tai. Sora and Tai were best friends to her and Matt..... well sort of Matt. Matt still had a few problems with Tai. "Oh Yama... I forgot to mention, are you up to going to the most wonderful restaurant their is? I'll pay!! It's just that the soccer team is going their for their victory of winning the national cup! I told Sora and Tai we'd be there. Will you go?? PLEASE!"  
  
Matt looked a little disappointed. "I said I'd take you out tonight! Just the two of us!!"   
  
Mimi came and looked him straight in the eye. "It's for our friends though. You have to go!" She backed away and started jumping around and turned to him.. "How about tomorrow we go out!! Just the two of us!!"   
  
"I guess...." said Matt as he sank into the chair next to him.  
  
"Great!! Let's get ready!!" She said as she ran straight to her room. Matt watched her all happy.   
  
"Well, it is nice to see her happy" He got up and went home to change for the night of Tai and Sora. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He said to him self as he closed the door. He was about to go when he forgot to ask what time it started!! He opened the door.  
  
"Mimi, What time does it start??" Mimi peaked out of her room. Just the head was sticking out with a messed up hair.   
  
"It starts at 7:45." Matt thought that would probably be a good time.   
  
"I'll pick you up at ..... um....... 7:20!! OK!! Bye!! Matt went out the door, to his car and drove off.   
  
"Deal......." Mimi whispered to herself. She started looking around her room on what to wear. "Hmm....... There's my pink dress, pink skirt, pink pants, my........ OH MY GOSH!! It's my one of a kind red sparkling dress. Even though it isn't pink, I'm wearing this!!" As she got ready she started thinking, 'What will Matt wear'??   
  
"I don't want to wear this same thing that I wore to my great, great grandpa's funeral!! It's just not me!! Hmm.... No harm in wearing a Green Tuxedo. OK!! Then It is the green T. Now about my hair... Should I have it spiky, spiky, or just plain spiky?? This is tough... hm... I think I'll do spiky!! And it's all Good!!" Matt said as he got startled by a voice.  
  
"Who are you talking to??" It was Matt's dad.   
  
"Um... My self." he said.  
  
"Boy, you really need to get out of the house more often!!" He said as he was laughing at the T.V. screen.   
  
"I will tonight!" Matt whispered to himself as he started doing his hair.   
  
~~~  
'Ding-Dong' Matt rang the door bell. The father answered.   
  
"Oh, It's Key Boy! I didn't expect you here! Are you taking Mimi to the restaurant? She has been looking forward to it. At least I think since she got all dressed up for it!" He was just standing by the door so Matt couldn't get in.   
  
"Yes, I am! Isn't it nice out tonight?" Right when Matt said that it started to rain. 'Just my luck'. "Well, it was!"   
  
The dad got the hint that Matt wanted to come in. "OK then! Come on in! Why didn't you tell me in the first place!? I would of moved Key Boy!"  
  
"Matt, call me Matt." he said as he walked through the door.   
  
"OK Key Boy!" The dad said chuckling.  
  
"Heehee... Oiy....." Matt whispered to himself.   
  
Just then he saw Mimi walking toward him. She was wearing a beautiful sparkling dress that was red! Wow! No pink! Anywayz, her hair was done and it was put up in a fancy little bun that was curled with the side hair curled as well.   
  
"WOOOWWW!!!" Matt said as he stared at her. Mimi waved her hand in front of Matt's face.  
  
"o" Mimi said.  
  
"Wh..What!" Matt snapped out.  
  
"I said are we ready to go" Mimi was just waiting.  
  
"Yes I am Mimers!" Matt said as he took Mimi's hand and they walked out the door together. Matt opened the car door for Mimi and he went to his side. They were off!   
  
~~~  
"It's busy tonight" Matt yelled as the noise rumbled through the restaurant.   
  
"Well, what do you expect! It's the whole soccer team!" She hollered back!  
  
"Hey, theirs Tai!!" Mimi pointed out as she ran to him and Sora. Tai and Sora were good friends. Not going out though!   
  
"Hey Mimi!" Tai and Sora yelled as they ran to Mimi and Matt. They were all wearing tuxes and dresses. Tai had a blue tux on with buttons going down the front. Then he had fancy pants on. Sora had a yellow mini dress on.  
  
Mimi whispered to Matt. "Don't you think that dress is a little revealing?" Matt looked at her. "Not for me!" He said. Mimi hit him with her purse. "Matt!! Grow up!" She stormed to the table that she was going to sit at.   
  
"Mimi?" She turned around and it was Tai. "What Matt said was totally unacceptable. Why don't you dump that spiky-headed jerk and go out with a real Man!!" Just then a waiter came by with water and Mimi grabbed a glass. She took a sip.  
  
""Tai, Tai, Tai. I don't want to dump Matt for a hair-boy like you! And as far as you being a real Man. You wanna know what I think of that?" Mimi smiled evilly as Tai said what. "This is what I think." She took her glass of water and spilt it all over Tai's pants. "That's what I think!" She walked away and turned to face Tai. "Go in a corner if ya want some!" She walked over by Matt and Gave him a big kiss. Tai stood shocked for a sec then smiled. "She digs me!"   
  
Sora walked past Tai and saw his pants all wet. "Tai, couldn't you of waited till you got to the bathroom?"   
  
Tai looked at her weird as if he didn't know what she ment. Then he realized she ment the pants. "Oh, no,no,no! I spilt water on me! It isn't wet FROM me!! You know what I mean?" Sora looked at him and laughed. "You always are good for a laugh! Hehehe"   
  
Tai smiled as Sora walked away. He liked Sora too! Although he didn't know Sora liked him back. He went to go sit at Mimi and Matt's table because the thing was about to start. Sora was sitting with them too.   
  
A guy walked up to the front of the room and started to speak through the microphone. "Hello everyone! Thank you for coming in tonight! We are the soccer team that one! And I didn't win the game for everyone, all you guys did. So I am going to have the 4 best players come up and make a speech about how they helped the team and blah blah blah! The people are..."  
Tai was crossing his fingers, legs, toes, arms, and even his eyes hoping he would get called up. "Billy Yarenga, Sora Takenouchi , Zella Goshingale, and Taichi Kamiya" Tai looked shocked and went up to receive his award and tell about how he was good and all. He waited patiently as the three before him went then it was his turn. "Hello everyone! I'm Tai as you know and I would like to thank......" He got interrupted by a voice. A small voice. It was the announcer. "Psst, you are suppose to tell how you are good at soccer and not brag about the award!" Tai blushed and went back to his speech.  
  
'Hehe... sorry about the inconvenience... hehe.." Tai was sweating up there.  
  
"I didn't know he could speak such big words!" Matt whispered to Mimi. She started to laugh as they waited for Tai to finish.  
  
"All I have to say is practice makes perfect. And that is how I'm perfect!!" He smiled a fake smile and got of the stage. People looked stunned on how short that was but Sora started to clap and got the whole place to start clapping.  
  
"Tai, you owe me!" Said Sora as Tai past her to sit down. "I know.. Thanks" Sora smiled. "Any time."   
  
The announcer came back up. "And a round of an applause for all these soccer teammates and now it is time to eat! After this we will go to our school for a victory dance. It's a dance for the whole high school but a honor to the teammates! Let Eat!!"  
  
Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi all sat at the same table. "Congrates to you both!" Mimi said. Tai blushed. "It was easy for us both." Sora looked at him. "Speak for your self!" Tai looked shocked along with Matt and Mimi. "Well, lets just eat!"   
  
They ordered their food and they all got the Pongla. The Pongla was a assortment of appetizers. Matt looked at the raw fish he got. "Geez, I like raw fish but this is a bit too raw for me. Hey Mimi, look!! It's looking at you!" Matt takes the raw fish and starts moving it's mouth. "Please don't eat me! Please Don't eat me! EAT ME!!!" Mimi jumped back as Matt started roaring with laughter!  
  
Tai got up and looked straight at Matt. "Why don't you grow up!" he said. Matt's laughter leveled down as he got up to. "Is it wrong to have a little fun?" Tai was thinking Maybe this would impress Mimi. "No! But that's just plain childish. I want you to stop it right know!!" Tai was thinking he was starting to sound like him Mom!   
  
Matt looked him in the eyes with that dare gleam. "Are you threatening me?" Tai looked a little nerves.  
  
"If you don't quit it then yeah!!" Matt stood there and looked at Mimi. She was so embarrassed at the two. Matt felt bad to ruin the night so he decided to pretend to let Tai win. "Fine Tai! I'll sit back down and just act normal!" They both sat, ate, and left to the dance.   
  
~~~  
  
Matt stepped out of the car. He opened Mimi's car door. "You may step out my princess!"   
  
Mimi smiled and took his hand to get out. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as they walked in. Tai looked disgusted with it! Sora was in the car with him.   
  
"Tai, what's wrong?" Tai looked at Sora. She was just sitting there trying to comfort him.   
  
"Well, to tell the truth, I am truly jealous that Mimi likes Matt so much! I mean, why not me? I have like her for soo long and just one day out of the blue Matt asks her out! It is just not fair!!" Sora's smile faded as if she got a broken heart. She tried to smile again but it was hard to.  
  
"Well, I guess she just doesn't see the good qualities in you! You are funny, sweet, and adorable! Other girls wouldn't mind going out with you.." Sora felt herself get red but it was to dark for Tai to notice, Now Sora was kinda hinting that she liked him but dumb ol' Tai didn't even realize it.   
  
"I guess your right!" I'm going to go find someone tonight!!" Tai ran in the building.   
  
"Oh Tai, if only your STUPID head would get the hint that I Like you...." She got out of the car and walked in.   
  
Matt and Mimi were dancing around. The two best dancers at the dance. They partnered up in everything!! Everyone was just watching them. The song from Aero Smith came on. The song 'Pink'. Mimi got so happy.  
  
"Matt, it's our song!!" Matt smiled and laughed.   
  
"Yes it is!" The were dancing all night when they got thirsty. Matt waited as she went to get something.  
Matt sat down thinking on how this night couldn't get any better. Sure it started out bad but he was really enjoying the dance. As Mimi was walking over to the drinks, she saw Tai trying to get a date but instead got a slap. Mimi laughed and got her drink. There was spilt pop everywhere! She tried to avoid most of it.   
  
"So Tai, I see you are a true women's man!" Mimi started to laugh.   
  
"You know Mimi, that slap was NOT funny!! That is harassment or abuse or whatever!! I still know who I want to go out with most though!" Tai took Mimi's hand and kissed it. "You" He said. She took her hand away and wiped her hand on a napkin. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" Matt saw this and got very mad and started walking over there. Mimi saw Matt and started to run. Halfway between Tai and Matt, Mimi slips on some pop. "AAHHHHH!!" Mimi starts to fall. Tai and Matt rush toward her to catch her. They are running with all there strength thinking 'I gotta catch her'. They Are running and Mimi falls. They don't believe it! Then Tai and Matt were running so fast that they slipped on the pop and slid right into each other. They slammed so hard they got unconscious.   
  
Matt opens his eyes and finds everyone staring at him. He see's Mimi not standing be him but to someone next to him. He get up and rubs his head. He feels more hair then he thought he had. He looks at his outfit and it is Blue!! He freezes and slowly looks over to see who Mimi is standing by. he freaked out! She was standing by him! He stands up quickly and backs up. Everyone is staring at him.   
  
"Hehe.. I'm ok....." He thought to himself 'Great, I even have his annoying voice. Mimi says something.   
  
"What Mimi?" Matt said in still shocked to find him in Tai.   
  
"Come help me get Matt up!! He's knocked out pretty good!" Tai starts to get up. "Huh, Mimi! Your by ME!??!?!" Mimi laughs.   
  
"Who so you think I'd stand by? Tai?" Mimi started to laugh as Tai got up. He notices his outfit. Green. He NEVER wears green! Only....... Matt did!! "Ahhhhh..." Tai shouts as he jumps up. He looks at Matt.   
  
"Your... I'm... You...... You're Me, and I'm You!!!! I mean I'm you and your Me!!" Tai was confusing himself to much. Matt shook his new head of hair. "Come with me MATT...." He hated to call Tai Matt but they couldn't let anyone know.   
  
"I'm NOT Matt!! I'm Ta-...." Matt gripped his hand over Tai's mouth and everyone was starring.   
  
"Umm.... Would you excuse use?" Matt took tai to the bathrooms. they were the only ones in there.   
  
Tai started to yell. "What the HECK am I doing in you!??? I have no hair, no good looks, I better not have to live like this for ever!!" Matt started to laugh.  
  
"You think I ENJOY being in your body?? I can't even hold your HEAD up!! And don't even start with looks! I mean, I had it all, the brain, the looks, the girl!!" Matt noticed Tai smiled.   
  
"TAI!! THAT'S MY SMILE!! DON'T YOU DARE SMILE MY SMILE!!" Tai smiled even bigger.   
  
"That..... is just plain freaky!!" Matt said. Tai realized once Matt said he had the girl that he would get Mimi.   
  
"Oh dear dear Matt!" Tai said taunting him the way Matt would do to Tai.   
  
"Who gets the girl now?" Matt looks stunned!   
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Tai walked out with a smile.   
  
"Watch me.." As Tai left Matt looked in the mirror. "If he wasn't me, I would of knocked his lights out!" he walked out to the dance to find Tai working Matt's charms on Mimi!  
  
"I HATE this....." He noticed Tai Kissed Mimi on the lips!! And she kissed back!! Tai backed away with a smile. Matt couldn't take it. He went to the restroom to puke. He thought they were a cute couple from the outside but knowing that was Tai in him, he couldn't handle that.  
  
"Stay calm. I have to go through with this. Tonight I'll just explain that I'll do something bad if he doesn't listen." Matt had a pretty good idea.  
  
All night he watched Tai and Mimi dancing. "Geez, he dances like a dork!"   
  
He noticed Sora sitting waiting for someone to ask her to dance. Matt got up and went to sit by her. "Hi Sora! Is everything all right?"  
  
"Oh, hi Tai! Have you came to ask me to dance?" Matt could tell Sora liked Tai. Then he thought if he acted like Tai, maybe he could get the two together and Tai could stop hanging around Mimi so much.   
  
"Of course! Why else my sweet prin..... cupcake!" Matt's princess is for Mimi only. He had to keep in mind he had to think like Tai.   
  
They started to dance. Sora was a good dancer. Not as good as his beloved Mimi though. "So Tai, what took you so long to ask me to dance?" Matt had to think of a stupid answer. Nothing romantic like he could come up with. Something Tai. "I don't know. I thought of you as just a friend." It was still to clever for Tai to think. It didn't matter though. It was something.   
  
"Well, I don't think that way any more!" Matt said trying to sound like a Tai.   
  
"Oh Tai!" A slow song came on. It was his and Mimi's first slow song! He just closed his eye's pretending he was dancing his first slow dance with Mimi. He wished he could hold her in her arms then and there. But he was holding Sora or Tai! 'I think I'm doing that low-life a favor and he kisses my girl' Matt thought. The night ended. They all went home. Tai and Matt stood outside waiting for there ride.   
  
"OK, when you go to sleep, make sure to wet my hair. It sticks up more in the morning and is easier to do it that way!" Tai said.   
  
"In the morning, put 2 scoops of gel in my hair, then plow dry it and make sure it stays POINTY!!" Matt scolded Tai. Tai got the idea.   
  
"Maybe I should go home with Mimi if you know what I mean!" Tai said wickedly.   
  
"Don't you DARE use her in any way. Treat her right. And DON'T KISS HER!!! Remember, tomorrow we are going to figure out how to get us back to normal. I got a date set up for you with Sora so we'll talk about that tomorrow!"   
  
Matt left as he said his last words. "Don't forget the Gel!!"  
  
Tai got in Matts car and left. "Hmm, how do I drive this thing?" Wondered Tai. He felt so weird acting like Matt. He had no choice since he was in Matt. He put his food to the peddle and it drove of.   
  
"Aww Man! I have to Parallel park! I don't know how! I guess I could try though" Tai said as he arrived at Matts house. He tried to park but bumped a car right next to his. He got out and ignored it. He was sleepy. It had been a long night and he wanted to get back in his own body. He got in the house and noticed T.K. sleeping.   
  
"I thought that he lived somewhere else?" he said to himself as he was looking for some PJ's. He was looking through the drawers to find a pair. He looked in this one drawer and noticed a journal.   
  
"Oh Yeah! I hit the jackpot!" He said as he set it aside to read! He was looking around more and noticed a bottle of 'Old Spice'.   
  
"So that's what he uses!" He said as he put some on. Then he found a pair of PJ's to put on. As he was getting them on he noticed something.   
  
"Dang! His is bigger then mine!!" He got them on and went to bed.   
  
~~~  
  
"He didn't even tell me which room was his!!" He said as he got in the house. He was still awake. Very awake. He decided to call Mimi.   
  
"What's her number... hm..... I think 388-8888 for the very best pizz- wait.... That's Pizza number!!! OK it's 345-6789.." The phone rang and it was Mimi who answered.   
  
"Hello?" She said very sleepily. Matt thought it was a wonderful sound.   
  
"Hi Mimi!" Matt said but he sounded like dumb ol' Tai!   
  
"Tai?! How did you get my number? I told you I'm not interested in you and-.." Matt thought he better clear up Tai since Tai and Sora has a date soon.  
  
"I just wanted to talk!! Like friends do!!" Matt said. Poor Matt. He had to get stuck in Tai's body.   
  
"Oh, okay... Well, what about?" Questioned Mimi as she was ready to listen. The voice was like music to Matts ears.   
  
"So how was the dance for you?" Matt asked. He hated the voice he had. Not that Tai has a bad voice but Matt just hated it since he had to take orders from it in the digiworld.   
  
"Like you don't know!!" Mimi pouted.   
"I fell on my bottom!! That was so embarrassing but poor Matt, he was unconscious for so long!! I am glad he's OK though because if he wasn't I don't know what I'd do!! I'm sorry.." She stopped "I am just blabbing on about Matt and I'm sure you don't want to here.."  
  
Matt was just thinking if she new the truth. "I don't mind. Really!"  
  
Mimi sounded surprised. "Really? You don't mind? Who is this!?!?! This is not Tai!"   
  
Matt started to laugh. "Yes it is! I sound the same, look the same, I am Tai!"   
  
Mimi was silent. "Well, I guess! So what did you think of tonight?"  
  
"Um... I didn't think it was the best either. I mean, I got unconscious right along with Ta- Matt . And all you cared about was Matt!" Matt said as he wanted to tell her the truth. Who Tai really was. He wasn't even sure if he could ever be the same again.   
  
"I am really sorry Tai! I am your friend you know, right? It's just that Matt is my soulmate. Well..." She got a smile and giggled. "I know I'm 15 but I can't wait till I turn 18 so we can get married and all that good stuff." Mimi sounded happy to talk about that. Matt smiled and started to laugh.  
  
"What!! What's so funny?" Mimi sounded annoyed.  
  
"Nothing, that's just sweet!" Matt said. He was thinking if she ever found out she was talking to Matt, she'd probably flip.   
  
"You know Tai, You are a pretty easy person to talk to. It's almost like your different. But I gotta go! Maybe we can talk again soon. Okay! Bye"  
  
"Bye" Matt said as she hung up.   
  
"What am I doing? If I keep this up, she'll like Tai!! I have to be careful!" He scolded himself as he went to bed.   
~~~  
  
"Tai, Wake up!! It's YOUR turn to take the garbage out!" Matt opened his eyes. He saw Kari standing right next to him.   
  
"Tai!! Get up!!" She yelled.   
  
"OK Kari, Geez....." Matt got up and bumped his head on the bunk bed.  
"Dang! When did that get there?" Matt asked. Kari was just standing there.  
  
"Are you all right Tai? You never bump your head on that." Matt looked worried.   
  
"Um... a... I am kinda feeling sick. Will you do it for me?" Matt was totally faking it but Kari believed him.   
  
"Sure! You did take care of me in Digiworld so now it is my turn!" Said Kari as she left.   
  
"I am so mean.." thought Matt as he got out of the room. he went to the stove and started to make breakfast for himself. Kari got back and stood there shocked. Matt turned and saw Kari.  
  
"What!?! Never heard of a cook?" Matt snapped  
  
"Not a tall hair one!! By the way, you forgot to wet it yesterday and know it looks funny." Laughed Kari.   
  
'Oh NO!!' thought Matt as he went to the bathroom. He stopped. "Kari? My dear sweet sister, Where is the bathroom?" Matt asked.  
  
"Bro, what are you on? It's the next room!!" said Kari,  
  
"Thank you sis!" Matt ran to the next room.  
  
"Something's up! I'll find out!" Said Kari as she went to the food that was cooking. "This smells good! That can't be Tai! I am going to call TK."   
  
Matt was in the bathroom trying to get the hair to stand up. "I am in trouble!" Matt ran to tai's room and got dressed and left to go to his house.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I was going to finish this in one story but then all of a sudden, I got loads of ideas so it will be in chapters. Sorry to keep you hanging like that. Please Review this! Tell me any ideas you think would be good. Um... that is about it!   
Ja ne!  
Liaka  
  
  



End file.
